Never Lose Sight
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: (Sequel to "Always Watching). Lita is living a happy life with Chris Benoit and their daughter, but what happens when she starts recieving letters once more? With her daughter and her husband's lives on the line and no help on the way, what can she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Trying to think of a title for this, I looked up the definition of 'watching' and this is part of what I found: "To give head to; to observe the actions or motions of; **for any purpose**; to keep in view, **not to lose from sight or observation**; as, to watch the progress of a bill in the legislature. So, yeah, the title is a little lame, but whatever! It serves its purpose. This is the first sequel to a story I've ever done (Well, not true, but the first sequel that I don't plan on discontinuing). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you did the first! Please review!  
**Note 2: **I know I said I wasn't going to post this until it was finished but, whatever. You'll just have to wait a little between updates. :) I hope you enjoy, and I know the prologue isn't that exciting, but it gets better.

* * *

**Never Lose Sight**

**Prologue**

Lita Benoit pushed the metal cart in front of her, the wobbly wheels clanking against the pavement as she did so. "No! You're going to win!" she shouted to the young girl of six running in front of her. The girl turned her head backward, a stream of long brown hair covering her precious face before she turned around again, reaching their mini-van with a triumphant smack to the rear bumper. Slowing her pace to a jog as she reached the van, Lita smiled and ruffled the girl's hair, earning a playful disgusted look. "So, Chels, are you _ever _going to let Mommy win?" she asked.

"No!" the girl, Chelsea, responded, sticking out her tongue as her mother rolled her eyes and began loading the groceries into the van.

"Get in the car, sweetie," Lita ordered her, laughing. She shaded her eyes from the bright sun, silently wishing that she hadn't worn jeans today. Shaking her head, she turned back to her task, only to be interrupted as she dumped the last bags into the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Excuse me, missus?" a tentative voice asked. Lita turned, cocking her head in a welcoming way as she studied the speaker. He was probably around his mid-40's, his hair balding, his collared shirt loosely clinging a large belly, but his smile was bright and warm.

"Yes?" she answered politely, feeling at ease with the stranger.

"I was wondering, ma'am, are you Lita Benoit?" Lita simply nodded her head, and he timidly held out a pen and a piece of paper. "Do you think you could maybe sign this?"

Lita smiled. "Of course," she replied warmly, and set the paper against the van and scribbled her name on it with a friendly, generic message. "Though, I warn you, it's not worth much anymore," she told him as she handed the paper to him.

He chuckled at her words. "You'd be surprised… There's a whole lotta us just waiting for you to come back and kick some tail… Think it'll be anytime soon?" he asked, more jokingly than curiously.

"Nah, I don't think so," Lita laughed, "For now, I'm focusing on my personal life," she added, tilting her head toward the van where her daughter sat.

"Ah, yes. Your little girl, she looks just like you, beautiful," he told her, smiling. He tilted his baseball cap toward her and stepped back, "I'll let you go now. Thank you, missus," with one last smile, he turned away, heading toward his own automobile.

Lita felt the muscles in her mouth protest as the smile on her face didn't deter. She took out the van keys from her pocket as she opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, instinctively looking back to make sure her daughter was back there. Chelsea was in the seat opposite of her behind the passenger seat, strapped in and looking at her. _'She's such a good kid,' _Lita thought with a proud smile as she shifted gears and backed out of the parking space.

"Momma… How does everyone know you?" Chelsea asked as Lita pulled into the street.

"Well sweetie, Mommy used to work with Daddy," Lita explained patiently.

"Why not anymore?" was the second, quick question out of the little girl's mouth.

"Because I'd rather spend my days with you than at work," she replied, wrinkling her nose, knowing that Chelsea was watching her. Chelsea giggled.

"Is Daddy coming back tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup, he'll be there by the time we get back," Lita responded, smiling when Chelsea let out an eager squeal. Lita turned her eyes from the rearview mirror back to the road as Chelsea fell into a silence, wondering what special present her dad would bring her back this time. Unbidden, the stranger's words rolled around Lita's head. _"There's a whole lotta us just waiting for you to come back and kick some tail… Think it'll be anytime soon?" _The words sounded foreign to her. A quick glance to the backseat deterred her mind from its current path. Chelsea was more important than anything at this point, and Lita knew that it wouldn't be best for her to grow up on the road. _'Life is perfect…' _Lita thought happily, _'So why should I screw it up by doing something different? I'm not going to go back to work; it would be about the worst thing right now for Chels.'_

Again she pushed the thoughts to the side and focused on driving, but the man's words wouldn't leave her be. No matter how many times she protested them, saying that she would never return to the ring, her mind kept asking why, why, _why_… And the worst part was that she knew the answer.

The moment she went on national television, it would start all over again.

She knew that being taught on the road wouldn't affect Chelsea as much as she kept telling herself that it would. The real fear, hidden deep inside her, was the fear that her stalker would emerge once more. _'Ugh, cram it,' _she ordered herself sternly. _'**Dean's dead** and Matt is in prison. There's no one left to mess things up.' _Even though truth rang in the statement, Lita frowned.

Because there were three letters in her desk drawer that said otherwise.

Lita steeled herself and tried to focus, writing off the letters as copycats and whatnot. It couldn't be true; it couldn't be happening again. She squeezed her eyes closed. No, it couldn't be—it wasn't right...

But if it was… If it _was _true…

She had a lot more at stake this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Lose Sight  
Chapter 2**

"Mommy, where are you going?" Chelsea Benoit asked curiously from the backseat of the car, looking at her mother with her forehead wrinkled. "This isn't the way home."

Lita forced herself to smile, her lips taunt across her face. "I know, sweetheart. I'm going to drop you off at Christine's house."

Chelsea grinned, too happy to wonder why Lita had suddenly chosen to do so. "Awesome! Thanks, Mom!"

Lita nodded her head absentmindedly, her hands gripping the wheel tightly. _'This is so stupid,' _she told herself stubbornly, but inside her heart was pounding. She pursed her lips and shook her head. No…it wasn't stupid. Everything that she had was being threatened; it didn't matter that whoever wrote the letters hadn't named his price. _Maybe _the letters were a prank. _Maybe_ they were from a harmless copycat.

But when it came to her family, 'maybe' wasn't acceptable.

As she turned the corner to another street, Lita silently gave thanks that she and Sarah, Christine's mother, had met. Christine was six, like Chelsea, and the two were best friends. Lita and Sarah often referred to each other as their savoir—anytime they needed help, someone to watch their daughter or the like, the other was always glad to accept. Lita wasn't worried that Sarah wouldn't be there. For one, Sarah was five months pregnant with her second child. Lita smiled at the thought but it was there only briefly before her thoughts turned back to the matter at hand.

She had to find out who was writing those letters for her own emotional good.

And if the letters continued the way they were going, she needed to know for the well-being of anyone close to her.

* * *

Lita took a breath as she stepped into the two-story home that she and Chris Benoit had moved into after their marriage about eight years ago. A distant smile covered her face as she locked the front door behind her and walked into the kitchen, setting her keys on the counter. Lita sighed. She wanted to stay here and continue thinking about the marriage but she knew it was just a way of stalling. Resigned, Lita slipped her jacket off and tossed it on a chair before opening a nearby door and trudging downstairs to the basement. 

She and Chris had furnished the basement about three years ago and Lita had moved her 'office' of sorts down there. Even though she was no longer employed, every so often the WWE would contact her for some odds and ends—finding developmental talent, making calls to arenas and such. Her desk was in the upper right corner along with a computer, phone, and file cabinet. Lita's eyes moved over the beige carpet. There was a glass wall (which had come with a monster installment fee) that separated the exercise and weight-lifting equipment from the rest of the basement in regards to Chelsea's safety. The rest of the room was filled with other miscellany and toys.

With apparent calm steps Lita walked to the file cabinet and pulled an unlabeled file from the back bottom shelf and tossed it on the desk. "It's just ink," Lita said aloud, biting her lip as she sat down. "Ink can't hurt anyone."

But whoever used the ink _would_.

Lita swallowed at the thought. _'Focus,' _she commanded herself sternly, _'Let's just get this paranoia over with.' _She opened the desk drawer and pulled out three identical envelopes. She opened the envelopes and set the small pieces of paper in a row, reading them once more, her heart feeling like a dead weight in her chest.

_**Red,**_

**_That is what your friends call you, isn't it? Who am I kidding? I know it's what your friends call you. I've been watching every move you've made for the past few months, so maybe it's fit that I'm calling you Red now. I know everything about you. I know everything about your family. And what I know—and what bothers me most—is that you forgot about me. But, before I go… I always thought you looked better with red hair._**

_**You-Know-Who**_

Lita's jaw tightened as she fingered her hair. She had dyed it a light brown shade a few years ago, but her friends still called her that. Swallowing tightly, she moved her eyes to the next two notes.

_**Dearest,**_

_**You've been quite the busy-bird this week. I really enjoyed your trip—I was five feet from you the entire time. You know, it's entirely too easy to follow you. In fact, it's getting a tad boring. I want to see you afraid. I want to see you jump at your own shadow. But, Red, that's not my point. In fact, none of this is my point. I just want to stay and chat for a little longer; have a little more attention than you've ever bothered to give me before now. You and Benoit have quite the pretty daughter. It'd be a shame if she got hurt, don't you think?**_

_**You-Know-Who**_

A shiver ran down her spine. How stupid had she been to just wish these letters off? Whoever he was, this man was toying with her. He as much as outright suggested that he would hurt Chelsea. Lita gripped the edge of her desk. If he so much as laid a finger on her little girl… And then there was the part about being five feet from her while she shopped. Somehow she didn't doubt it. It was a terrifying thought that this man had been close enough to grab her and she hadn't even noticed.

_**Honey,**_

**_I haven't spoken to you in quite some time. In fact…I think you forgot about me again. But I know these letters are lurking in the back of your mind. Shame on you for not telling Benoit about these. You know… I think he's forgotten about me, too. He thought he was rid of me. He's not nearly good enough for you, but you always do badly on your second try at love. Benoit believed that I had disappeared. Shows you that you can never be too certain of anything, eh?_**

_**You-Know-Who**_

Lita put her head in her hands and sighed. It disturbed her to think it, but the guy was right. She should've told Chris about the letters, but… Telling him would be like admitting she was scared…admitting that there was a threat. Lita sat back in the chair, closing her eyes and refusing to continue. Her heart beat in her chest ferociously. She didn't want any more proof that this psycho was after her and her family. She didn't want this perfect world she'd strived for and created to collapse…but all the same, she couldn't just ignore these things…could she?

No. She had to do this. For Chris's sake. For Chelsea's sake.

For everyone's sake...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that the action hasn't really picked up, but whatever! I forgot to have the disclaimer in the first chapter, but ya'll know how it is: I own Moceri and Chelsea and basically anything except for the wrestlers. Anyway...please review! 

**Reviewers:**

_Latisha C :Lol yup I hadn't seen a lot of those around when I wrote "Always Watching" so I figured, what the heck:) Glad you enjoyed!_

_fangirl : I'm happy I found someone else who likes Lita/Benoit as much as me!_

_hon4 : Cute family living happily...for how much longer-dramatic music plays- Just kidding:)_

_sapphiretwilight : Yey! I'm glad you liked "Always Watching". :)_

_Fidelitas : Thank you somuch! The good news is that I have up until Chapter 4 written so I'll probably update weekly._

_wolverineslover : Nope, no Benoit quite yet, but he's coming soon-)_

_AniLuLu : Lol well that's good that you still like it the second time around:) Now it's your job to bug me to update lol._

_Lycanthropia : I certainly will! I can't tell you how happy I am that you (and a bunch of others) like the idea of a sequel._

_huntersgirl : Yey! I'm glad to have you onboard once more! It's a secret! Just like before lol._

_Dana1 : I'm confused by what you mean by your last sentence... But, anyway, onto the rest of what you said: Yes, I'm well aware that in real life, they are/were close friends. However, this is fanfiction and whatever you want can go. The story involving Dean and Matt comes from "Always Watching". I don't know if you missed it, but this is a sequel to the story. Maybe if you went back and read "Always Watching" you'd understand it better._

_honeylady :) I'm glad you liked the first one! Hopefully this one will be even better!_

_abril4 : Thanks for your review!_

_Kittie : I know what you mean! There are hardly any Benoit stories on this site!_

_hottie-angel3445 :) Awww thank you!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Lose Sight**

**Chapter 3**

Lita took a deep breath as she pulled out another folder from the file cabinet. She held it upside down over her desk and watched numbly as several plastic bags spilled out. Each bag contained a letter from Dean. Captain Moceri, the man who had worked on her case and helped save her life, had released the evidence to her after his department had aptly documented it with photos and a detailed diagnosis. Now, watching the letters fall into a disorganized pile, Lita was stuck with several memories that had haunted her nightmares for several weeks after Matt had nearly killed her. She could recall the nights when she woke up screaming in the night, her eyes flashing open to escape the freezing black waves that threatened to pull her down.

But Benoit had been there. In her room; next to her room; across the hall; it didn't matter. He always came to comfort her, holding her in his strong arms and waiting patiently until she fell asleep, the demons of the past temporarily forgotten in her safe haven. Together the two had gotten through Dean and Matt, and then the aftermath, just as they would get through this.

Determined, Lita focused on the task at hand. She slipped on her glasses and read each of the notes separately, refusing to let the old fear grow again. Carefully she scoured the letters, imprinting the style of the writing onto her mind. Once she had scanned all of the old letters, she turned toward the new ones, skimming over them once more.

Her heart was a lead weight in her chest. They seemed to be written in the same style. But how could that be? Dean was dead and he had been the one who had written the letters. Maybe he had mailed them before he died? No, no… That couldn't be it. The writer had mentioned current things in the letter. Lita sighed, resting her chin on her hands as she reread one of the letters.

_**Red,**_

_**That is what your friends call you, isn't it?**_

She stopped, sitting up. Quickly she reread the line a few times before skipping ahead, certain sentences striking out at her.

_**I've been watching every move you've made for the past few months…**_

Her fingers trembled as she shifted through the letters.

**_He's not nearly good enough for you, but you always do badly on your second try at love._**

'_It's not the same person,' _Lita thought to herself, exhaling. If it had been, he would've known for sure what her friends called her, he would've sent something before now and he obviously would've known about the other relationship that had been in her life before Benoit and Matt. _'Why did I keep thinking that? Dean is **dead **for Christ sake!' _Lita sighed, running her hand through her hair and setting her glasses down on the desk. She closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair. She felt exhausted, going through all of those letters all at once. The newer ones burned into her memory.

_**I know everything about your family.**_

_**It'd be a shame if your daughter got hurt, don't you think?**_

_**Benoit's not nearly good enough for you.**_

So intent on the phrases, Lita was surprised—and, she didn't want to admit, scared of her wits—when the phone rang. She screamed, jumping in her seat. The silence her yell was met with was broken with the furious pounding of her heart. Realizing that it was just the phone, Lita sighed with relief, waiting until she caught her breath before picking up the receiver. "Hello—" she stopped before saying 'Lita Benoit speaking'. It hit her with a cold wave that _anyone _could be on the phone…including her new stalker.

"Hello, am I speaking to Lita?" the male voice asked over the phone. Lita breathed another sigh of relief, recognizing the voice as that of a retired Captain Moceri. The two still kept in contact—Lita ever grateful and in debt to him after he helped her rescue.

"Hey Captain," Lita greeted.

She could sense his smile over the phone. "Hey, it's Trevor now, I'm retired, how many times do I have to tell you that?" he teased.

"At least once more," Lita laughed, tucking the receiver between her shoulder and ear as she began returning the letters to their respective bags. "How are you?"

"Okay," he replied and Lita frowned at the tense pull in his voice. "And you?" he prompted.

Lita looked at the plastic bags she held in her hands and swallowed. "Fine." There was an awkward silence between them. Lita bit down on her lip, nervous. It was clear that Moceri was calling with bad news.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Lita… Matt's appeal ended last week," he sighed softly. Lita held her breath tensely. Matt had hired a shark of a lawyer to appeal for him. She longed to hear the words 'he lost' come through the receiver, but her heart already felt as if the statement was already proven false. She swallowed tightly and let a shaky breath out, not wanting to hear Trevor's next words, but she heard them anyway. "His lawyer won it for him."

Lita swallowed. "So what does that mean?"

"Matt's free," Trevor said, weight crushing his voice. He was worried for the young lady that he had become friends with, "He's on temporary probation and he's got a restraining order still in place from you."

"But….How?" Lita said, well aware her voice was getting high-pitched. "How could a jury let him go?" she asked, pursing her lips to battle the tears. "He killed Dean and he tried to kill me, not to mention what he would've done to you, Chris and Edge if he'd gotten the chance!"

Moceri sighed softly, agreeing with her completely. The law sometimes wasn't as just as it should be and this was just one of several times it wasn't. He hated seeing people he'd arrested let free on bogus defenses. "His lawyer got the insanity defense. The jury basically discarded Dean's death because he wasn't exactly the innocent bystander and they refused to acknowledge Matt's potential threat to anyone else because it was 'pure speculation'. So, basically they let Matt go as long as he's watched for a few months, he does some community service and shows up for some consoling."

Lita forced herself to take even breaths. Was it just a coincidence that the new letters started when Matt's appeal did? She shivered, but it just wasn't from that thought. Matt Hardy, a man who had nearly killed her and probably _still _wanted to do so, was free to roam the streets at his whim. "I…I need some time to think about this," Lita said haltingly into the phone, "I'll call you back tonight," she promised and hung up before Moceri protested. She stared into the blank space ahead of her, slowly digesting the terrifying facts.

That was when it happened. Two hands fell onto her shoulders and gripped them tightly. Lita dropped the bags and they spilled on her lap and slid to the floor as her petrified scream echoed throughout the basement.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all of the wondeful reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

**Reviewers:  
**_J3r1ch0h0lic4eva  
Normal Chick  
Latisha C  
Dana1  
catblink  
hon4  
Lycanthropia  
huntersgirl  
abril4  
Kittie  
wolverineslover  
Honey-I'm-Home  
fangirl (don't worry! He's in the next one)  
hottie-angel3445  
des1 (I'm so glad you picked up on that, lol. There's a reason for it, though...but you won't get to see until the end. :( sorry!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Lose Sight**

**Chapter 4**

"Lita!" the man's voice shouted as she screamed. "Calm down!"

Lita paused, recognizing the voice as Chris Benoit's. Her shoulders sagged in relief and she slumped against the back of the chair, intent on regaining her breath. Chris looked down at her, frowning. Lita wasn't exactly the person easily startled. He glanced down at the things she'd been looking at, and he froze. Evidence bags… He stared at them, frowning deeply.

"Chris," Lita whispered, coming out of the hazy shock she'd been in and realizing his glazed eyes were focused on the old letters spilled on the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked, his eyes moving to lock with Lita's, concern all too evident. Lita ducked her head in shame. Why hadn't she told him earlier? It was ridiculous, to think she could handle this on her own.

"Trevor Moceri called," Lita mumbled, her eyes avoiding his. "Matt's free… The jury let him off the hook."

Chris's back stiffened with anger. He pursed his lips, containing it for the moment, and looked back down at Lita. She looked so…fragile. Burning with fury, he recalled her broken trance from years past when it had first begun. "Li," he whispered, but she cut him off.

"I've gotten more letters," she told him, her voice cracking on the verge of a sob. The whole idea of it all scared her beyond belief. To even think of her delicate balance in life thrown off; to dream of Chelsea or Chris hurt…

Her husband's hands stiffened on her shoulders, his anger swiped out by shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her numbly, still trying to digest the news.

"I didn't know… I thought they were copycats," Lita brushed clumsily at her eyes, "I didn't **want **them to be real," she added truthfully, biting her lip to try and stop the tears from coming. "I'm sorry."

Chris squatted down to her level and embraced her tightly in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, set her chin on his shoulder and did her best not to break down. Just when she had forgotten about the letters that had made her toss and turn with nightmares in the hotel room beds, they had come back to haunt her pleasant dreams in the house she loved. But this time…it just wasn't her life on the line.

"Hey…" Chris whispered, pulling away and looking at her. He brushed a tear off of her cheek with his thumb, smiling at her the best he could under the circumstances. "Don't cry. It's going to be okay," he told her. She nodded, pursing her lips as she did so. Lita could tell from his tone that he really believed that it _would _be okay.

She wasn't too sure. Her eyes settled on a table by the stairs, her heart nearly stopping. There, small but fatal, was the stack of mail. Chris moved his eyes to follow her gaze, and paused. Lita closed her eyes softly, her chest shaking with every exhale. Chris stood softly and made his way to the pile cautiously. His fingers flipped through the envelopes until they paused upon one. There was no return address—simply a stamp and Lita's name, along with their address.

Chris closed his eyes and sighed as his hand closed around the envelope, his heart plummeting. Lita watched him for a moment, her heart leaping against her rib cage with every beat. Unable to take it, she buried her head in her arms and let the tears that had welled in her eyes fall.

_

* * *

Lita, _

_I wouldn't talk to Captain Moceri anymore, Red. You're endangering him and his family just by speaking to him. You're angering me. Don't talk to the police about me anymore or you will suffer the consequences._

_You-Know-Who_

The man tugged the hat that shaded his eyes from the view of others as he stood, grasping the paper calmly as the printer spewed it out. A cool air about him, he reached into his trench coat, pulling out an already labeled and stamped envelope. He walked to the door in a brisk pace, keeping his eyes averted from the other people inside of the library as a precaution. As he walked, he folded the paper in his hands and slid it into the enveloped. The cool air of the outside swirled about him as he shoved the doors open, taking a sharp left to stand in front of a lone blue mailbox. With a small, icy smile, the man pushed the flap of the envelope behind the bottom half and pushed it through the tiny slot of the mailbox.

While he walked off, hands in his pockets, the man vaguely wondered how may hours of sleep Lita would lose over the letter that he had just mailed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ucky short chapter, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
